


Completamente Ridicolo

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Completamente Ridicolo

Come gli era venuto in mente di usare una margherita per decidere se dichiararsi o meno? Atobe non sapeva dire nemmeno il perché lo stesse facendo, ma si sentiva completamente ridicolo in quell’istante oltre al fatto che era una cosa terribilmente infantile sopratutto visto il motivo.  
Il fatto era che lui forse sperava di ottenere il coraggio necessario, non che gli mancasse del tutto ma dichiararsi ad un ragazzo, sopratutto un rivale della Hyotei Gakuen, non era qualcosa all’ordine del giorno.  
Così, dopo aver staccato l’ultimo petalo e ottenuto un bel “Non mi dichiaro” non lo avrebbe di certo fermato nell’aprire il suo cuore a Tezuka, e in fondo forse desiderava vedere se un probabile risultato negativo avrebbe potuto in qualche modo spingerlo a fare la cosa contraria.  
E in quel momento aveva tutta l’intenzione di andare alla Seigaku e dire al loro capitano: “Tezuka Kunimitsu, io sono innamorato di te”


End file.
